


Milk & Warnings

by Elevensins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk & Warnings

It was not an accident.

They activated him with a switch, the clamps that held him fast to his chair releasing and he simply stood up and flexed his hands. Techs tripped over themselves to move out of his path, still fascinated that a human being could be turned into this thing. Or making sure everything was operational before he was allowed to stroll out of the vault. Counting fingers and toes after to make sure he hadn’t sliced one off while they weren’t paying attention.

Pierce was brutal when they fucked up, after all.

He was never allowed to do anything by himself. Technicians dressed him, closed clasps, buckled belts, rarely giving thought that something might pinch here or cut off circulation there. He learned long ago to flex muscles to prevent that, or give them the smoldering stare until they realized something wasn't on right and fixed it. 

Pierce didn't like having to find new techs when the asset belted them across the room or broke fingers or limbs or ribs, after all.

They gave him weapons only as he was leaving and the mission was set. This one was simple. Find Pierce, ask for orders. This wasn’t Pierce’s idea. In the dense fog of Bucky’s brain, this felt amusing. It always felt that way when something went against Pierce’s normal routines. 

Pierce didn't like anyone else activating the asset, after all.

He waited till night, slipped in easily through Pierce’s laughable security. How strange that the head of Hydra and SHIELD didn’t take his own personal safety more seriously. Or maybe he just underestimated his own secret weapon. Bucky liked to entertain that thought and waited for him in the darkness of the kitchen.

He left the gun on the table, where the moonlight illuminated it just right. It was not a threat, but an order. The asset never entered the home of a Hydra official while armed. 

Unless Pierce ordered them dead, of course.

For ten minutes he remained there, still in the darkness. He heard voices talking. Pierce, and a woman he did not recognize. Then finally Pierce turned the corner into the kitchen, and completely missed the shadow sitting at the table. He could have killed him, then. Picked up the pistol and shot him right between the eyes, or maybe the crease of skin just below his hairline. 

Bucky imagined this, for a moment. The shocked surprise he’d witness for one glimmer of a millisecond before the light in his eyes winked out permanently.

Then Pierce turned and saw him, the carton of milk in his hand. Brows furrowed, startled for a moment until he realized who he was looking at. It was no more than a micro expression, but Bucky learned to read those long ago. Anger. It was no accident that the asset sat at his table and he was mentally calculating how long he’d been there, waiting like that. His eyes flicker to the gun. His expression darkens further.

“Would you like some milk?”

Pierce did not like surprises, after all.


End file.
